


Кот и лис

by EliLynch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "Курт покрыт тонкой паутиной трещин и надломов. Будь это не надломы, а переломы и дыры вместо трещин и выглядел он бы сломленным, в таком же виде, Курт напоминает статуэтку балансирующую на краю стола, к которой бросаешься через всю комнату, в надежде успеть поймать".





	

— "Куда приводят мечты"?   
— Мне там детей очень жаль.   
— "Сладкий ноябрь"?   
— Название не внушает доверия... лучше не надо.   
Попытавшись найти "свой" идеальный фильм в трех близлежащих кинотеатрах, Адам и Курт обнаружили там только "Волшебника Оз" да "Джека-покорителя великанов", что подошло бы, будь им лет пятнадцать (на двоих). В глубине души Адам не сомневался, что так и будет. "Свои" фильмы должны появляться, когда пожелают, а выбирать их насильственным путем - затея бессмысленная. Однако сдаваться тени бывшего он не собирался, и в результате дело кончилось тем, что, переместившись в квартиру Курта, они листали списки романтических фильмов в интернете и ворошили собственную память.   
— "Амели"?   
— Смотрел лет в тринадцать. Милое, конечно, до невозможности, но не знаю, подойдет ли нам.   
— "Жена путешественника во времени"?   
— Возможно. Звучит интересно.   
— "Дневник памяти"?   
Курт вздрагивает, и Адам сразу понимает, что на этот раз дротик улетел в десятку, проблема только, что в чужую. Это запретная зона то-что-было-не-с-ним, минное поле, участки которого значками не обозначены. Нужно вовремя отскакивать назад и начинать сначала.   
— Понятно, — тихо говорит он и спешит перебить неудачное предложение другим. — "Последняя любовь на Земле"?   
— До чего претенциозное название. Давай.   
Они смотрят "Последнюю любовь на Земле", и Курт к концу фильма тратит недельный запас бумажных платков, после чего мокрым от его слез становится плечо Адама, а на середине фильма они разводят спор о том, лепестки каких цветов приятнее было бы есть и мылом какого сорта предпочтительнее закусывать, и фильм этот, само собой, нельзя сделать романтическим гимном их зарождающейся любви, но Адам, тем не менее, доволен. Этот вечер - только для них, без третьего лишнего. 

Без третьего лишнего - это очень важно. Третий вплывает часто, как трупы в реках по весне. Все, что Адам знает о нем - это имя, "он мне изменил", "он танцевал лучше", "он собирался петь со мной песню из Мулен Руж на свадьбе" и "я отчаянно хочу забыть его". Действительно важно было знать другое. Он сделал Курту больно. Сделал больно и так и остался маячить где-то на горизонте, а значит, история могла повториться. Он сделал Курту больно, и теперь Курт таскает за собой его воображаемую копию с запахом гнили, невольно (против воли) сравнивая каждый поступок Адама с тем, что было когда-то. Чтобы обнять Курта, сперва нужно пробиться через распадающийся заслон из воспоминаний о ком-то, кто оказался настолько глуп, что добровольно отказался от самоуверенного (снаружи), глубокого неуверенного в себе (внутри) парня, чье поведение навязчиво вызывало в памяти Адама Экзюпери с его розой, которая не боялась тигров, трогательно грозя им несколькими шипами.   
Отдавая себе отчет, что в этом неведомом далеком Блейне все же было что-то, что заставило Курта полюбить его, Адам все же склоняется к мысли, что Блейн был или глупцом, или слепцом. 

— Значит, он никогда не говорил, что ты сексуален?   
— Ну... нет. Все в порядке, правда. Я привык считать себя милым.   
— Не спорю, милый тоже, но как же так! Ты чертовски сексуален!   
— Перестань.   
Краснеющий Курт - особый вид красоты, ассоциирующейся с мурлыкающими котами и теплым английским чаем. Мурлыкающий Курт - самая частая эротическая фантазия Адама, появившаяся недавно, но мгновенно взлетевшая на вершину чарта.   
— Никогда не перестану.   
— Ты слишком хороший.   
Голос Курта звучит виновато, в собственной хорошести он сомневается чаще, чем часы отбивают оборот в шестьдесят минут. Адам понятия не имеет, насколько виновен Блейн в устойчивости сего комплекса, но порядочно недоволен им и из-за этого. Вина без причины - любимый демон Курта, изгнанием которого Адам занимается самозабвенно, бросая в бой орду комплиментов, заботы, юмора. Когда-нибудь он справится. Исправит нарушенное.   
Курт покрыт тонкой паутиной трещин и надломов. Будь это не надломы, а переломы и дыры вместо трещин, и он выглядел бы сломленным, в таком же виде Курт напоминает статуэтку, балансирующую на краю стола, к которой бросаешься через всю комнату в надежде успеть поймать.   
Наблюдая за ним, Адам, не обделенный ни пристальным вниманием со стороны школьных хулиганов (действовавших по той же схеме, что их американские собратья по духу), ни несчастной первой любовью, ни столкновениями с людьми закостенелых (и попросту гомофобных) взглядов, понимает, что сам остался цел.  
А лучше бы было наоборот. 

Их разговоры при личных встречах наполнены каким-никаким смыслом, однако Адам больше любит другие, проходящие в скайпе при тусклом свете мониторов. Когда до отхода ко сну остается не больше пятнадцати минут (оба они привыкли жить по расписанию, а расписания эти в большинстве случаев совпадают), начинается пинг-понг смайликами. Медведь (hug), сердце, сердце, поцелуй, подмигивание, солнце, сердце, улыбка, ухмылка, медведь. Азбука Морзе двадцать первого века. "Пожалуйста-побудь-со-мной-еще-немного". Сердце, сердце, сердце. Отправить. Прислушаться к звуку настоящего мотора по перекачке крови, живущего в груди. Вообразить, что сердце звучит в унисон с другим.   
"Я собираюсь избавиться от прежней подушки, той, что с обнимающей рукой" - пишет однажды вечером Курт и прибавляет к этому тексту пару обнимающихся медведей-смайлов.   
Адам прочитает это как: "ведь теперь меня часто обнимаешь ты"  
"не жалко?)"   
"не особо.) поможешь выбрать новую?)"  
"(nod)(heart)"  
"(inlove)" 

Курт улыбается, безуспешно пытается сымитировать его акцент, сравнивает его с фенеком, проводя указательными пальцами по ушам, задумчиво закусывает губу, сидит в метро с одним наушником в ухе, умудряется терять свою зубную щетку в пределах ванной, громким шепотом пересказывает подслушанные сплетни, жмурится, когда подолгу смотрит в глаза... Одним словом, из постороннего Курта становится Куртом близким, обнять которого можно в любую минуту. С каждым днем Адам все больше хочет обнять его и не отпускать никогда.   
И, как следствие, он все больше боится, что однажды отойти в сторону придется. По-английски. По-джентльменски. Он сможет, конечно, не станет виснуть камнем на ногах, если от него захотят отказаться, но... Лучше не надо. Он ведь все делает правильно. 

— Ты знаешь, что тебе во мне нравится?   
— Конечно. — Курт замирает нерадивым учеником у доски, неуверенным в точности своих знаний. Готовится что-то перечислять.   
— Надеюсь, когда-нибудь не будешь знать.   
— Эм?   
— Когда любят, то не могут сказать, за что. Поэтому я надеюсь...   
На секунду Курт проваливается в собственные мысли, взгляд становится пустым и отстраненным. В последнее время это случается с ним все реже и возвращается он намного быстрее, чем было в начале их отношений.   
— Да, — отвечает он, вновь глядя на Адама, а не сквозь него. — Я тоже на это надеюсь.


End file.
